castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Corn Boss
The Corn Boss is a giant corn-on-the-cob creature who has terrorized the village where the peasants live and has taken over their cornfields. He has also taken the main barn for himself and made it his home. Strategy At the start of the battle, try to position yourself in the front middle of his body and hammer away on him until he dives underground. Then, stand over between the two peasants standing on the upper-left corner, and wait for him to jump out of the ground. As soon as you see a mount of earth moving, move away. The peasants will be hit by the attack and they will join the fight, although they aren't very much help at all. It's best to bring a few healing potions to this battle as sometimes it's hard to avoid being hit. As you lower his health, he'll become faster. He does drop a kernel of popcorn every time you hit him, but each kernel only heals 1 HP, making them somewhat aesthetic. If your character has been trained appropriately in the ways of Magic and/or Agility, this fight can be somewhat easy, although still lengthy due to his high amount of HP and the little windows of opportunity you have to harm him by the end of the battle. Just stand out of the reach of his whiplash-like leaf attacks and let go off a barrage of arrows at him. You can also shoot your magic projectiles or, if you prefer, take the risk of being hit and rapidly shoot a barrage of splash attacks for massive damage. Towards the end of the battle he'll become extremely fast, to the point that he'll keep burrowed underground most of the time, and jump out only to burrow himself again in less than a second. At this moment, you should try to follow his rhythm and just concentrate in avoiding his burrowing attack (by moving left or right), and try to score a ranged attack. One attack you should really take into consideration is his spinning attack, which he will be using more frequently as the fight progresses. If you see him popping out of the ground in the middle part of the rightmost side of the battlefield, he'll perform this attack. He'll start spinning the leaves of his husk and travel through the field in a wave-like pattern, covering a large area and damaging anyone who stands in his way. However, once you have learned to identify this attack, it's easy to avoid. Just stand on the lower part of the rightmost side of the battlefield, or on the upper part of the leftmost side, and he won't be able to reach you. When defeated, you'll be rewarded with the Horn. The Horn has the ability to open the entrance and give you access to the Flooded Temple, the horn can also unlock the animal orbs BiPolar Bear and Hawkster when blown in the correct areas. Alternatively, if you want a cheaper and easier method to slay him, the dive attack Glitch is the quickest way to kill him. Attacks * Arm Whip: '''It will whip you with a leaf if you get too close. * '''Burrowing: '''It can go underground and jump out below you, knocking you over. * '''Spin Attack: '''It can do a spinning attack where it spins and goes across the screen knocking you over. * '''Corn Shield: '''It also has a defense mechanism when he closes his husk, and you take damage if you hit him, or he hits you putting it up. Appearance This boss's name is self explanatory, as it is a "Corn Boss", so really it just looks like a giant cob of corn with red eyes and a piece of grain poking out of its mouth, which gives him somewhat of a hillbilly or "tough guy" appearance. Xbox 360 Glitch In the Xbox 360 version, players may choose to use tons of arrows combined with a high Agility level, because if you keep shooting the Corn Boss with arrows as fast as possible, it will stay in his husk and won't be able to move or attack. This still does full damage while the boss is in his husk and you can keep him there even after you kill him. Tips * The Corn Boss will dive down into the ground, then jump up and try to topple you. You can prevent this by looking for dust on the ground. Running around the stage when he dives down will often prevent him from hitting you. * You can block '''most of his attacks by using your shield. * If you get him to attack the peasants, they will help you in the fight. * Attacking causes it to drop popcorn after every hit, which heal 1 HP. * High Agility or Magic is very useful for defeating him. * If your character has full Magic, just by using splash attacks you can defeat him in a minute. * The Red Knight and Fencer/Industrialist are useful here, as they can tear down the Corn Boss's health with their splash attack. In this case, it will also release an "eruption" of popcorn. * The magic bomb is effective against it because of its high damage. * If you're playing with an arrow raining character, try aiming Arrow Volley at the dust indicating where he will pop up. Due to Arrow Volley's delay, you will hit him with all of your arrows when he rises. This works best early in the fight, when he's slow. * Magic Jumps can avoid his spin attack. Gallery Corn Boss Popcorn Roast.jpg|A Steam trading card featuring Red Knight and the Corn Boss. Trivia * This boss is also known as the "Killer Corn". * As he takes damage during the battle, you can start to see his underwear; he appears to be wearing his leaves like pants. * The Corn Boss is one of the two most disliked bosses in the game by fans, mainly due to the fact that it can be hard to hit him due to his attacks being annoying to dough, and how he can block your attacks easily. * Even with Piggy, the popcorn still only heals one health. * The Corn Boss is one of the three bosses to have a level named after it. * The music played while fighting the Corn Boss is called Child of the Corn (reference to the film and book of the same name). This is also played while fighting Catfish. * This is one of only two exceptions to the x10 rule, since he has 4100 HP in Normal Mode, but 20500 HP in Mode. See also * Corn Boss (level) * Marsh * Bosses * Food * Peasant * Glitch Category:Bosses Category:Characters